Oneshot - Camera Shots
by Particular Nuisance
Summary: Prompt: Rain and an Umbrella Victoria gets caught out in the rain and doesn't want to get her new expensive camera soaked. After a big fight with Max, she really doesn't want to deal with her. Lots of a fluff, doesn't really go anywhere. Chasefield.


**Sorry this took so long! And it might be a _little_ off topic but hopefully it's satisfactory! It took me a while to find my muse for this one and I had a bunch of school work to go through. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This one is a little stale in my opinion compared to my last two fics, but I hope it's still readable haha. Victoria might be a little OOC depending on how you read her character.**

 **Also I'm trying to keep my oneshots of the same ships in a single universe so they all connect and stuff! I think it'd be a cool idea. So this is paired with You Belong With Me.**

 **And a final note: Thanks to my friend Jade for helping me a little bit with this.**

* * *

The glow of the messenger screen on Victoria's phone lit up her face as she tried to contact either of her minions to come and get her an umbrella. Of all the days this month not to bring an umbrella, she decides to leave it one the one day it actually starts pouring. There was no way she could make a run for her car without getting her expensive ass camera wet, along with the designer bag at her feet.

The blonde stood under the overhang by the Blackwell main entrance, sighing impatiently waiting for either Taylor or Courtney to text her back but to no avail. She wondered at how long she would have to stand there before one those brain-dead idiots would come and get her an umbrella. Her irritation grew by the minute as she looked out into the empty courtyard, rain flooding everything for miles.

Victoria wrapped her jacket around her tighter, pulling the hood around her head trying to not mess up her styled hair, she had just gotten it done the other day on a whim, to get her mind off of a few things. Her thumb fingered over the rest of contacts on her phone seeing who she could call on to get her out of the rain. Sure the parking lot wasn't too far from where she stood, but this camera was damn expensive and she wasn't going to risk letting anything happen to it.

Her finger scrolled over the number of Max Caulfield and she pondered messaging the quirky little girl for help but thought better of it. The two girls had a big fight a few days ago, their first one in a while. The last time they had an argument, they almost parted ways and that was only a few weeks after they started dating.

Max had to go and cool down with Chloe while Victoria just stewed in her room for most the day. That night Max had come to her room to apologize and Victoria considered just ripping out on her, but seeing those bright soft blue eyes and how actually sad she was about what she said that morning made her rethink their relationship. It made her rethink a lot of things.

They had their discussion and agreed to work things out, but arguments still happen. Victoria had a hot head and Max was surprisingly independent herself. In fact, after their discussion, Max was increasingly verbal with the blonde, probably feeling more confident knowing that she had a soft side, but rarely did they go too far. This time, Victoria was the one who fucked up, letting her competitive side win over and going a step too far.

" _At least I put myself out there Caulfield! All you do is sit in your room and do fuckall talking about how you have these fucking stupid super natural powers like 'rewinding time' and shit. Get a god damn life and don't lecture me about how I go about mine!"_

The blonde sighed as tapped her phone phone impatiently, looking for a way to get to her car without getting wait. She was getting more and more irritated just waiting her all by herself. From the dorm rooms she spotted a plain navy blue umbrella rising above the steps. _Fucking finally…_ she thought to herself as the figure walked down the courtyard. "Oh you've got to be shitting me…"

She could recognize Max's plain brown hoodie and jeans anywhere. Her headphones were in and she didn't seem to notice Victoria at all, instead she was looking at the ground kind of dejected. _What the fuck is she doing out here in the rain? It's fucking cold and she's out here in that lame ass hoodie…_ Victoria grumbled to herself and debated whether or not she should walk up to her girlfriend, her own insecurities suddenly plaguing her. She did also have an umbrella that could walk her over to her car.

"Hey Max!" She yelled into the rain, waving her hand around trying to get the girl's attention. The brunette's head perked up and she looked over at Victoria with surprise, not expecting to see the Queen trapped under the Blackwell doors like a scared animal. Max was kind of relieved to see the blonde and picked up her pace, meeting Victoria at the steps.

"Hey Tori, what are you doing here?" Max asked inquisitively, letting the umbrella hang low as she hid under the outcropping as well, pulling her hood off.

"Trapped under here, what does it look like?" She said coldly, looking at Max. "Can you take me to my car? I don't want to get my camera or my bag wet…"

Max just let out a little laugh and looked up. Those bright soft blue eyes staring back at her, and it hurt to know that they lost a little bit of their luster because of something Victoria said in the heat of the moment. "Yeah sure." she said meekly, putting her umbrella back up, walking down the steps.

Victoria close behind her, ducking her head under the umbrella, eventually just grabbing it from her girlfriend's hand getting irritated and bending down. The shorter girl didn't resist and dropped her hand down to her side without looking up. Even guilt-ridden, Victoria didn't know how to be soft.

"So what are you doing out here anyway, Max?" The blonde asked, trying to break the awkwardness, leading them both to the parking lot.

"Wanted to take some pictures… Get out some more I guess, like you said."

"Seriously, Max? Of all the times, you do it when it's pouring like this?" Victoria shifted the umbrella to her other hand and gently pulled Max in closer under the umbrella, making sure neither of them got wet. Her movements were awkward and jerky, she was never one to initiate but the brunette didn't feel like it this time.

Max just shrugged, the argument still rewinding in her head. Even if she did rewind to be before that fight, the fact that Victoria said it wouldn't have changed, she just would've been the only one to hear it. _She thinks I'm a loser… She doesn't even believe that I have this power…_

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked, knowing full well the answer to that question. She was trying to study Max's expression, she didn't know what to do or say to make her girlfriend feel better. She felt useless.

A sudden change in height from sidewalk to asphalt caught Victoria off guard and sent her and her things falling towards the ground. A quick yell and the sound of metal grating as the camera hit the ground and slid a few feet, breaking the lens and denting the body. The blonde quickly got up and ran towards her camera, picking it up. "Fuck! It's completely ruined. And my bag. What a great fucking week." She threw up her hands in exasperation and sat on the sidewalk.

Max quickly went to pick up the broken pieces of Victoria's camera, her bag, and reopened the fallen umbrella before sitting down beside the blonde, looking at her for any scratches. "Are you okay, Tori?" She asked worriedly, trying to brush some of the wet dirt off the girl's scraped knees and arms.

Victoria just shrugged her off, letting the destroyed camera drop onto the asphalt below them. "Just fucking dandy, Max." she sighed, looking up at the umbrella.

"What the fuck is the point? We're both wet anyway." She lashed out, knocking the umbrella away from her. Max just sat there and put the umbrella back to its original position, letting her girlfriend vent for little. "I haven't even gotten to take a decent damn picture with this stupid thing yet…" Victoria said angrily, kicking the useless hunk of plastic and metal.

The blonde just sighed and looked at Max, who sat there looking at a puddle beneath their feet. She was shivering slightly, her jacket was soaked and water was traveling up her jeans because they were sitting on the wet sidewalk. Her brunette hair was soaked and tangled all over the place, sticking to her cheeks and the back of her neck. The water glistened on the soft white skin around Max's neck and face, accentuating her features.

Victoria's hand shot out and quickly grabbed Max's old timey camera. "Hold that pose! Don't you dare move, Caulfield." She took the picture and it soon came out the other end, the look on the brunette's face afterwards was priceless.

"What the hell, Victoria?" Max was confused, a little bit irritated. She was rather possessive about William's camera. Looking over at Victoria she saw her admiring the shot she had just taken. She looked so delicate. Her fingers were barely holding the edges of the picture, afraid that her wet hands would smudge the image. Her features became gentle and she looked almost like a porcelain doll, the rain making her shine as the water traveled down her face.

Max decided to get her own little revenge and took the picture, snapping Victoria out of whatever wonderland she was in. "The fuck, Caulfield?"

"It was a good moment, you looked so delicate…" She said with a coy smile. Victoria's anger had cooled down and she could only manage a playful nudge.

"I got distracted…" The blonde replied, looking back at the photo. "You looked… Look so beautiful." She said, showing the picture to Max. The brunette's cheeks flushed red and she couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry, Max. I'll put a vintage filter on it before I post it." Victoria said with a laugh. An old joke that was. Max just nudged her to the side before sliding her hands into the blonde's, intertwining their fingers.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier… I really do believe you."

"What? No 'Go fuck your selfie?' You're slipping, Tori." Both girls just laughed, Victoria standing up, helping Max to her feet.

"I mean it, loser."

Max just smiled and hugged Victoria, their wet clothes sticking to one another. "I know… I know you believe me. Lets not fight again like that all right? And… can you not call me a loser for a little bit?"

"Can do, Maxipad" She said with a large grin, embracing the smaller brunette.

"Oh my god, you're learning from Chloe."

"She has a good idea every now and again, I'll give her that. Don't tell her that though."

The two girls shared a laugh and, after regaining their composure, made their way to Victoria's car. The blonde turned on the car, blasting the heater for a while, just relaxing inside the car enjoying not being out in the rain. "About as good a time as any for the date, don't you think?"

Max just smiled and looked at her girlfriend, grabbing her hand. Her blue eyes regaining the excited luster. "Really?"

"Well my project is ruined…" pointing to her ruined bag and camera tossed into the backseat. "Why not?" Victoria started the car and put her seatbelt on, she didn't really care about the leather seat anymore, they would dry.

"Yeah lets go! I'll point the way!" Max said excitedly, putting her seatbelt on as Victoria pulled out of the lot, speeding down the road. The brunette was giddy and her face was still red as she looked at her girlfriend who was just as soaked as she was, concentrating on the road.

Victoria caught Max staring at her and looked over before looking back at the road. "What is it, hipster? Deciding whether or not to take another shot of me?"

"You called me beautiful."

A red blush heated the blonde's cheeks as she put both hands on the steering wheel, driving faster.

"No I didn't."

"Whatever you say, Tori…" Max conceded, leaning her head on Victoria's arm, closing her eyes. Victoria just smiled and looked at the girl, a feeling of satisfaction swelling inside of her. They didn't have a perfect relationship by any standards, but the blonde didn't care. She felt like she could breathe again, that she didn't have to keep her mask on. It took a while for her to realize that, but she found someone who could see past everything.


End file.
